In general, a driving assistance apparatus that assists in driving a vehicle uses an on-vehicle camera and a navigation system to obtain traffic information on a street crossing, a stop position, a curve, and approach of vehicles ahead, which require control of deceleration of the vehicle. Based on the thus obtained traffic information in the vicinity of vehicles, driving assistance such as guidance for deceleration by sound or deceleration assistance by providing braking force in a semi-compulsory manner is performed.
Further, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a driving assistance apparatus (vehicle-steering control device) that performs lane keeping assist (LKAS), which is assistance for suppressing the traveling position of the vehicle from veering from a lane. This apparatus recognizes the road lane on which a vehicle of an assistance target travels, thereby setting up a target traveling line based on the thus recognized lane. The apparatus monitors whether the traveling line of the vehicle veers from the setup target traveling line and provides a steering torque to the steering system for matching the traveling line of the vehicle with the target traveling line when the traveling line of the vehicle veers from the target traveling line.